The present invention relates to a composite of glass and a hot melt composition, and to a method of producing the same.
Hitherto, moisture-curing urethane adhesives have been used for adhering a molded resin to glass.
For example, in the case of automobiles, moisture-curing urethane adhesives are used for adhering parts, such as a glass positioning pin or a glass holder, to glass.
However, when a resin molded body is adhered to glass using moisture-curing urethane adhesives, it takes a long time until the urethane adhesives are cured, which requires securing space for maturing the adhesives and placing the adhesives in an oven for maturing, resulting in poor productivity.
Moreover, adhering a thermoplastic resin to glass with a primer is proposed in JP 6-206237 A, JP 57-158481 A, JP 8-58362 A, and JP 2-151635 A, for example.
JP 4-246491 A and US 2003/0207986 A each propose a primer used for glass.
JP 9-216995 A, JP 62-74955 A, and JP 2-120347 A each propose a polyester hot melt composition.
The applicant of this application proposes primer compositions in WO 01/55267 and JP 2002-53798 A and a molding resin composition in JP 2004-210893 A.